Hana Yamanaka
(山中花)Hana yamanka is a character made by Mama mittens Emiko uzumaki(うずまき栄子) Is the main protagonist Of mama mittens's Fan-fiction story EMIKO(栄子) the world Emiko lives in just got out of a very apocalyptic era for over 700 years. the government has changed over the rule of dynasties (family run governments) ,and fugi being the first main antagonist. Kunoichi of the forest Hana suffered a rough past as well, her note her had the kei kei genkai of Animal summoning. And Hana was lucky enough to get that, but the down fall is, that her father wanted her mother dead, and her father wanted Hana herself dead as well, because they were not of "yamanaka power." While Hana was growing up she would flee to the outskirts of the village and talk to the animals, as she grew up she befriended takeshi's older brother- Katai. But when katai was forced to do what he did. He fled. Leaving Hana behind. But then years later katai decides to come visit Hana, every week. As they spend more time with each other, the deeper they fall for each other. Hana also excels in animal summoning and get to the point where she can summon any of the animal demons from the underworld, including the demons that were broken down from the tailed beasts. chunin exams Hana is truly introduced in the chunin exams, in the the forest of death we see her communicating with animal in order fr her team to get a light and dark scroll. Then in the third part she goes against a sound nin, being put down by insults at first, and being beaten down to the ground literally, hana gets up and stares at the sound nin, then does various hands signs with one hand, then then stopping her hand in the hair as black markings appear up her arm, then a rather big group of deer are summoned and run over her opponent. start of shippuden Hana is still the shy blonde but has been spending her days in the flower shop, and on the outskirts of the village. But as the story progresses we see hana being able to do more extreme animal summons, such as two species, even three all in one time. katai uses his susanoo to cover the animals that hana summons. OF an extinct clan Hana might be of the Yamanaka, but her mother was the last of an extinct clan called the Dobustu. a clan that could easily rival the uchiha. This clan could easily summon a tailed beast and have full control of what it could do. And can summon a handful of animals at once. Personilty Hana is perceived as very shy, or to her crush kei, very creepy. But her fuse is very short when her best friends Emiko Uzumaki and Nobuko Uchiha are Hurt by another. Then she takes on a psychotically angry persona, and will anything and everything in her way. She is known to go to the outskirts of the village to be with the animals, and says that the uchiha have always treated the tailed beasts as "monsters". Also she is very modest, She likes to keep to herself in adult types of situations, such as going out with the girls, and going to the bathhouse, she is always the first one in, and last one out, due to her keeping modesty, and keeping her bare body to herself. Romance Hana has had a crush on kei inuzuka, but shortly starts falling for her childhood friend, and takeshi's older brother katai uchiha. Katai and hana go way back to the clan meetings, where the yamanka, uchiha, uzumaki, and so on would meet others. Hana was by herself, so katai pushed himself to go over to her, with that he did. Soon the two became very close and would always go to the outskirts of the village. After katai murdered his mother, he couldn't bear saying bye to hana, but then 8 years later katai finds himself finding hana in that same place where they would always be. Bored.png never will notice me.png Unlike you I want to keep my modesty.png Emiko!.png Hana a1.png Category:Yamanaka Clan Category:Animal summoner Category:Kunoichi